


Ma'am...

by josiemardle



Category: The Fall (TV)
Genre: F/F, Stella/Dani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiemardle/pseuds/josiemardle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m sure pencil skirts were made for Stella Gibson, and only Stella Gibson.</p><p>Dani's POV.</p><p>One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ma'am...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic of any kind I've written...
> 
> All text in italics are Dani's thoughts.

A loud, eager knock awakes me. Begrudgingly, I sit up on the sofa, looking at the clock above the fireplace – 2 am. Are you kidding me?

“What is it now?” I sigh to myself. I don’t care that I’m wearing just a baggy t-shirt and look like I’ve been dragged through a hedge backwards. It’s either drunks, or something has happened with the Spector case. At this moment in time, I’d prefer the former. We’re closing in on Spector but it seems as though he manages to be a step ahead, every single time. Smug bastard. As I tiptoe to the door, I realise that I recognise the silhouette that belongs to the woman on the other side of the door. Maybe it’s the state of tiredness playing tricks on me; there is no way _she_ would come to mine. Especially at this ungodly hour (well, it’s not exactly a stupid time, but I’m exhausted and want my sleep…is that too much to ask?)

Flattening my hair down a little without a mirror was proving difficult, so I just moved on to what I was awake for – answering the door to her, that woman that I stood no chance with, seeing as anyone with half a brain would find her attractive. Fumbling for the keys on the hook in the hallway, and after what seems like decades, I finally opened the door to see Stella standing there. Of course it was going to be her. A meek smile appeared on her face – I shouldn’t find every little thing she does attractive, yet I do. That’s the thing with a crush or attraction to someone, isn’t it? Even the most trivial of things you start to notice…

 “Oh hi ma’am. Come in – I apologise in advance for the mess.” I indicate for Stella to come in, and she brushes past in close proximity of me. A shiver travels up my spine faster than Usain Bolt can run 100 meters. I try to hide it but the look she gives, somehow managing to take in the whole of me, makes it feel as though she somehow knows exactly how I feel towards her.

“How are you?” I manage to squeak out.

_Way to go Dani._

The combination of her perfume and the brisk winter air soon wake me up – not that I’m complaining. I close the door and try to refrain from repeatedly head-butting it, as I know I will blurt out something that I’ll later regret.

“As good as I can be at the moment…” She sighs, taking her coat off to reveal another from what seems, her endless collection of silk blouses. And those skirts. Seriously woman, god damn it.

 _I’m sure pencil skirts were made for Stella Gibson, and only Stella Gibson. And those blouses will be the death of me, I swear. Deep breaths Dani, c’mon. You are a grown woman, she is a grown woman. She is your superior. You are one of her_ _underlings – act like it, not a lovesick puppy. She’s never shown any interest towards you anyway…_

“Sorry to be rude ma’am, but why exactly are you here? Has something happened with Spector - do I need to be getting sorted?”

Stella had her best poker face on, so assuming it was something to do with Spector. I was about to grab my uniform from the other room, but something didn’t seem right. I turned on my heels and back into the hallway.

Still nothing came from Stella.

 “Ma’am you are starting to sca-“

“-Dani. Why exactly do you think someone would be knocking on your door at this time? If it was to do with Spector, I’d have called you.”

“I don’t know ma’am, maybe they’ve had too much to drink?”

“Do I sound, or smell intoxicated to you Dani?”

  _No you most certainly do not, but every time I’m in your presence I feel intoxicated…_

She steps close to me.

“Well?”

“No ma’am, you don’t.”

There’s something in her eyes that is making me think that she is here for the exact reasons I’m thinking of, but that’s probably wishful thinking on my behalf.

 “So then, you must have figured out why I’m here.” She gives me the once-over as she manages to step even closer - weirdly I’m not running off, which usually seems to happen whenever anyone attractive shows any real attention towards me.

“Ma’a-”

Finally, she closes the gap of what little space was between us.

“Stella. Call me Stella for crying out loud.” The look in her eyes suddenly changes to something I've not seen from her before.

_“I will be later on…”_

“Let’s hope so. For an honest and observant woman, you are pretty blind to the looks I've been giving you...”

She sighs, as she looks hungrily at my mouth. Before I have the chance to realise what I said out loud, as her hands knot into my t-shirt, and her lips feverishly crash into mine.

_I'd better return the favour then, eh? It would be rude not to...  
_

 


End file.
